Comfort In Enemies Arms
by Sinner Raeon
Summary: Inuyasha has raped Kagome a fewtimes after they both became full demons. Will she survive. Who will help her past her depression?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

"We did it Inuyasha!"

Kagome was hugging Inuyasha tightly. He returned the hug.

"We finally restored the Shikon no Tama!"

Sango and Miroku were dancing about.

"The best thing is, I don't have to worry about my brother anymore."

Seshoumaru had been killed by Inuyasha. Or so they thought.

"I'm so glad that we're together Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her softly. She smiled and put the Shikon no Tama around her neck. She started glowing and it dissolved. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and felt himself burn with a rage that had never been there before.

"What did you do to me Kagome?"

"I made a wish on the Shikon no Tama."

"You wished for me to be full demon."

"Not only you!"

Inuyasha noticed the difference in her. He was satisfied with the change.

Tears were rolling down Kagome's cheeks. That day he had become a full demon, two months ago, was the worst mistake she had made. She inched back against the tree Inuyasha had been sealed on. She sat, leaning back scared. Inuyasha pinned her against the tree and smirked. His attitude had changed for the worse.

"What's wrong Kagome? Don't you love me?"

He moved closer and nibbled on her neck, sucking at the blood he drew. She whimpered, looking for a way out.

"You know you want to."

His voice was seductive. She whimpered more as he moved his hand down, unbuttoning her shirt. He tied her hands with vine to the tree. He smirked as he saw fear in her eyes. He laid her down on the ground and removed her bra and skirt. His weight held her firmly under him. There was no escape for her. He started to suckle on one breast and cupped the other. He bit down on her nipple, which caused her to moan slightly. His free hand traced her body, down to her thighs and he pushed her panties to the side. He pushed his fingers in her clit hard and fast. She cried more and more. A bulge began to arise in his pants and he felt unable to hold it in anymore. He took off his clothes and spread her legs. He lifted her legs and forced himself inside. She couldn't he was doing this. She moaned out of pain more than pleasure. Hours after, Inuyasha finally let up and walked away, pleased with himself. Kagome stared at the now dawning sky and blinked. She untied her hands after much struggling and looked down. The ground near her pussy was strained with blood. She went to a nearby stream and cleaned up. She was determined to escape from Inuyasha. She dressed herself and ran. She didn't know where nor cared where she was going. She just ran. It seemed like she had run for days. She looked around warily and hid up a tree. Fatigue finally took over and she soon fell asleep. What had occurred to her, repeated itself in her dream, Inuyasha's face haunting her. She fell out of the tree, but still slept. She was too tired and weak to get up. When she awoke, Inuyasha was sleeping beside her. Her legs and wrists were bound. Was he going to torture her again? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Why did she feel so weak now that Inuyasha had betrayed her? Was it because of that or was it because Sesshoumaru had helped her? She groaned and turned over in Sesshoumaru's bed. It hurt her to think of such things. She tried to sit up, but noticed that someone was pushing her back down. It could only be one person, Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him and tilted her head. He smiled, for the first time she had ever seen, and stood up.

"You can stay here as long as you need. The bathroom is over there," He pointed to a door opposite the bed, "And to call the maids, the bell is in the bathroom and next to the bed."

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She went to open it.

"Do you need new clothes, because I can get a maid to make some whilst you're in the shower?"

"That would be nice."

She entered the door and blink. It was beautiful. The bathroom was large and shiny. It was fit for a king or queen. She watched Sesshoumaru run down the hall before she shut the door. She looked at the shower and smiled. She took off Inuyasha's shirt and folded it neatly at the foot of the sink. She turned the handle on the shower and hopped in. She breathed in the nice aroma of the water as it trickled down her body. It was soothing to her aching body. She washed her body slowly and softly. She then washed her hair. Sesshoumaru entered just as she had gotten out. He acted as if she wasn't in the room. He put the clothes next to the sink and grabbed Inuyasha's and left to burn the clothes. She blinked as he entered and left. She got dried and put on the new clothes. Weirdly enough, they fitted perfectly. She walked out refreshed and walked to the exit and walked into the hallway. She looked around for Sesshoumaru and sighed. She decided to explore the castle. She looked out a window and saw in the distance, a very long way away, Inuyasha running towards them. She used some of her remaining Miko powers to make the place look like ruins and all of its inhabitance invisible. She told everyone through mind speech what she had done and collapsed, once again falling unconscious. Sesshoumaru looked around for Kagome and noticed her on the ground. He walked over to her, thinking her dead and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief when he found it. He smiled and picked her up. He watched Inuyasha walking through the house, just a Kagome had explained. He didn't see any of them and the house was ruins.

"Where is HE? What happened here? Did he kill her?"

Inuyasha growled and ran off. Sesshoumaru smirked at his stupidity and put Kagome back into bed. She turned over and clung to him. He blinked at her and wondered why his hearted ached for her. This wasn't a normal mood for him and truthfully, he didn't understand it. As the, now very pissed off, Inuyasha ran into the distance, Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome. She nuzzled up next to him and it actually appeared to Sesshoumaru that she was sleeping serenely. He smiled and fell asleep the way he was. The castle returned to normal a few hours later. Kagome sighed and yawned. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and tilted her head. She felt like forgiving him for what he had done to her in the past, but if she did, what would it lead to in the future. She sighed and licked his cheek, because she was, after all, a demon now. Sesshoumaru stirred and glanced at her. He wrapped his arms around her and reassured her.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes. Thank you for your patience and letting me stay."

"It was no trouble. After Rin had…… you know, it got lonely here."

She looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He blinked and looked down at her, confused more than before. His stomach was burning. Burning with rage at Inuyasha, the guys from hell and this weakness she was generating inside of him. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, just a tenderly. She was amazed at how sensitive he could be. She had never seen this side of him before, let alone knowing if it existed. He broke away and rubbed his head against hers. She smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back at her and picked her up.

"You must be hungry. Am I right?"

She nodded and leant into him. He observed her and sighed to himself. She was extremely infectious to the demon kind. Especially since, she was one now. He could smell a new scent on her now. Not like the human one she had. It was a stronger scent. He could smell more power in her than before, he could smell the lustful scent she had buried deep within, and most of all, he could smell the loving side of her. He now knew that he would never be able to live without her. He put her down in a chair and they ate. They both looked as if they were in a secluded land.


End file.
